


euphoria

by velvetkennedys



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gore, Kinda canon, Lowercase, Possible smut, Violence, Wild Ride, Will add as I go along, a whole lotta feels, does that even exist idk, enemies to crushes, set in re2, strays WAY away from canon after the re2 timeline but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetkennedys/pseuds/velvetkennedys
Summary: nouna feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness."you are the cause of my euphoria."
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, OC/Reader
Kudos: 23





	euphoria

“shit! what the fuck happened here?” you muttered to yourself, barely making it into the police department. you had transferred back to raccoon city due to a couple of new rookies joining the department. you were one of the youngest on the force and even though you’d only been employed for a year, you were exceptional at your job. 

your eyes scanned the police department. glass shattered on the floor, blood stained the tiling and the wood, torn clothing and stray bullets lay on the floor. not your typical tuesday. amidst your wandering gaze you could hear someone shouting your name from a distance and with your fingers securely wrapped around your pistol you trudged through the piles of bodies scattered on the floor. It was a bloodbath. inside and out. you were glad you made it in time or else you would’ve just been a free buffet.

as you crept further and further towards the voice, you could slowly recognise it. it was pained, breathy and distressed.   
“hello?.. marvin? i-is that you?” 

“calaway.” he called your last name.

“oh my god,” you ran towards the figure of marvin who was seated on a couch, a hand pressing into the red stain on his shirt. you kneeled down beside him, inspecting the wound: “no no no! marvin! c’mon w-we need to get you to a hospital, w-we need to patch you up. where’re the medical supplies?” 

marvin was ever so close to you. even though many saw him as intimidating and even downright scary, you’ll never forget how much he had helped you settle in. he was close to your father, so he naturally took a nurturing role over you after his untimely death.

“I uh think we’re past that. trust me, i’ve tried.” a voice came from behind you as marvin pulled in a sharp breath. that voice. smooth yet kind of deep. it was familiar. too familiar. you jumped to your feet at the voice, pulling your pistol out of your holster and pointing it at the suspect as you turned on your heel.   
the boy threw his arms up in defence: “woah wait!” 

you scanned his face. no way, it was him. oh god, you’d rather die .he was wearing the same as you did, an rcpd uniform.. so he was the new rookie. you let out a breath you forgot you were holding and withdrew your gun.  
“kennedy.” you muttered under your breath, sliding the pistol back in.

“leon kennedy meet y/n calaway.” marvin managed to cough out. he was a lot stronger than he looked.

“ oh , we know each other plenty.” you replied through gritted teeth, trying to contain your annoyance.   
leon rolled his eyes at you, crossing his arms over his chest.

“it was years ago. can you let it go?”

“oh boy i will let this gun go if you don’t shut your fuckin-”

“calaway!” marvin yelled with whatever energy was left.  
“there’s an emergency right now of life or death and you’re bickering like children! you two need to..to be the ones to stop this mess before it expands!”

you narrowed your eyes as you turned back around to look at marvin.  
“sorry… but, i’m not leaving you like this. i can’t..” 

your eyes fixated on his bite mark, thick red liquid oozing out of the flesh as it bled into his bright blue uniform. the sight itself caused a lump in your throat to form as your eyes started to cloud up. but no, you needed to stay strong. for you and for marvin.  
the man took a deep breath, face softening slightly.  
“y/n. please. this city needs the both of you. save it before it gets out of hand darlin..” placing a hand on your shoulder he continued, “if you get bit, you better bet that i’ll beat your ass when i see you up there.” he chuckled dryly as it turned to a cough. 

you sniffed back your tears as a smile crept to your face.  
“i’ll miss you, please say hi to dad for me.” your pressed your lips into a thin line.

“of course, baby. look after your mother and your siblings, alright?” he nodded softly.

you took a moment to compose yourself as you rubbed at your eyes. 

“now you two get outta here! and that’s an order!” he sternly yelled, leaning back now. 

you saluted as leon started to make his way down to the main entrance. you followed suit, sparing one last glance before accepting his fate.

“you two close?” the blonde piped up.  
“oh stuff it, kennedy.” you muttered as you shoved past him.

he gave a twisted look before muttering under his breath. 

after locating a few more weapons and medical supplies, you turned to the boy.  
“is there anyone else here?”

he looked down at you, loading his gun with a few bullets before slipping it into his belt holster: “yeah, her name’s claire-”

you cut him off at the name, your eyes lighting up and your eyebrows shot up.  
“redfield? claire redfield? she’s here? she’s alive? where is she?”

he was slightly taken aback at you recognising the girl. he furrowed his brows before walking towards the door and swinging it open.  
“well? If you wanna know where she is, you’re gonna have to follow me, calaway.”

you huffed before giving into his demands and walking the door, making sure to throw him an icy glance as you walked past. you were his superior and that’s what you were going to drill into his head. 

you both tiptoed through the darkening hallways. clickers clinging to ceilings and walls, twitching at even the slightest of sounds. you still wondered if you dreaming or if this was reality. you snapped out of your thoughts as you an inhuman screech pierced your ears. you saw leon in front of you, trying to open a door but he made the mistake of flinging it open so the creek of the rust alerted the creatures.

“kennedy! you idiot!” you exclaimed, flipping off the safety lock and firing shots at the entity’s head. relief flooded your body as it fell limp and crashed to the floor just inches away from the golden haired boy.

he looked up at you: “thanks.”

you rolled your eyes; “get your ass outside. now.”


End file.
